


It Doesn't Have To End Like This

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, trans arnold cunningham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: Comments on the story so far?
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Mafala Hatimbi, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	It Doesn't Have To End Like This

Arnold looked at the thin stick in his hands (Not his dick.) It had two lines and was… a pregnancy test? He was pregnant, but didn’t even know how. The only person he’d had sex with was Nabulungi. He threw the glass pregnancy test at the wall and it shattered, and his piss rained on him. He cried very loudly until he heard someone running down the hall like they were a computer running away from a 16 year old boy with rapist tendencies.  
“Let me in, Elder!” Neeley called from outside the door.   
“You’re 6 months older than me,” Arnold said. Neeley ignore him, but Arnold wasn't surprised. Everyone in the village ignored him. Arnold had snuck drugs into camp, but James overdosed!!! Poptarts couldn’t stand losing someone else close to him so he committed suicide, jumping off of a cliff and into a lions mouth. Kevin was there, but did nothing to stop him, for he was an Omega. No one could stand losing their Best Cuck, so they all became incredibly violent and angry at Arnold because this was, once again, his fault. Well, everyone except Mafala. That's what Arnold realized what happened! 

“You’re so rumply, baby,” Mafala said.   
“Thank you,” Arnold said in his best black voice.   
“Do you remember what I told you when you first came here?” Mafala asked the shorter boy, pushing him against the wall of the hut they were in. The wall broke due to Arnold’s size.   
“No,” Arnold said. Mafala giggled and pulled down Arnold trousers. Arnold could see the older man’s inlet watering with spit.   
“I said if you touched my daughter I would give you my aids. And I saw you touch her because I have cameras in your room! So get ready for my aids, white boy!” Arnold screamed as Mafalas BBC rammed into his tight cunt.   
“YIKES!” Mafala erupted, his hot seed dumping into the roast beef hole.

Arnold remembered that event with sadness. He walked out into the kitchen to see Connor bullying Kevin for not taking out the trash. He noticed Kevin had a Toney-Boney. Arnold wished he had a Toney. Then he wouldn’t be pregnant.   
Oh, Arnold! W-what are you doing here?” Connor asked, nervous.   
“I’m pregnant. And I have aids,” Arnold tumbled out.   
“Omg we all have fucking aids,” They said and left. Arnold crumpled to the floor and started crying. Thats when he noticed the pair of rusty kitchen scissors. He took them to the mirror, and took off his temple garments. He looked at his boobs with a tear in his eye. A spurtle of milk dribbled out from them, which Arnold licked up before cutting his meaty sacks off. They fell to the floor with a plop. He felt so proud of himself. Then there was a knock.   
“Arnold?” Naba said. Arnold screamed, remembering the baby in his stomach. What was Naba going to say…?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on the story so far?


End file.
